Reflection
by angelladyspring
Summary: After her actions caused him to leave, Therese is forced to reflect on herself.


She missed him. Cyrus Albright. What a fool she had been. Now, weeks later, she was able to see it so clearly. A chuckle escaped her lips. She didn't deserve to have attended his classes after her tale. True, he wasn't angry at her, yet it only seemed to make her more infatuated with him. At the same time, feelings of guilt emerged even stronger. Sure, she had felt it before when telling headmaster about her teacher and his affair but after the consequences. Still, the biggest regret wasn't lying, it was about losing him. What a horrible person she was.

A jealous, self-centered woman. She hadn't just lied to the headmaster, she had lied to him as well. When she told him the reason, she only told half the truth. She didn't just want his attention, she wanted his affection. Though in her defense, while she could have formulated her words better, he simply failed to read between the lines. He had even misunderstood her. She wasn't studious even if he perceived her as such. Learning was something that wasn't easy for her and the only reason she ever had been in his classes, well, it wasn't to study. Or maybe it was for studying, studying his face not the material at hand.

There had been a moment, where she had feared he had seen through her, saw her love for him but alas, she had been mistaken. She had been relieved, for she hadn't want to feel the shame, yet too, she had been disappointed, wishing he knew. For a moment she had wanted to tell him, only to recall his eagerness at leaving. Besides, didn't he want someone studious? Something she was not.

But maybe, just maybe, she could be that girl when he returned. Someone he could engage with, lead discussions about his research, share knowledge. She sighed. She wasn't that someone. Princess Mary was. Part of her wondered, if her highness felt something similar to their teacher. Or maybe, she was simply devoted to her future as Queen. It might be both. Princess Mary for all Therese knew was the studious, intelligent woman Cyrus Albright seemed to like. If not for the scandal, she and him would make a perfect couple. It was no wonder, she had felt threatened by the other woman.

Princess Mary was a fair and young maiden, beautiful to all beholders. Her beauty wasn't simply in terms of look. She was as kind, as wise as her light. Much like Cyrus, she was never angry, quick to defend those who needed it, only believing in guilt when proven. Both were role-models, Princess Mary even more so. She was less oblivious, less aloof than their former teacher. Therese couldn't find a single fault at the other girl. It was why Therese was avoiding her after that disastrous day Professor Albright left Atlasdam.

"It was you, wasn't it?" A quiet voice interupted Therese's train of thoughts. "Uh?" Her eyes widened as she found herself opposite the throne heiress. "Your highness, I... I don't know what you mean" Therese stammered, already guilty at the sight of her. At the same time, she wanted to apologize, yet bit her tongue. "Professor Albright's classes were cancelled. He left town. When I spoke to the headmaster, he told me why. You were his source, weren't you?" The princess tone was quiet, yet the strenght to find the truth spoke through her, her words carefully voiced, as neutral as possible. There didn't seem to be any anger directed at her, just the desire to hear the truth. "I'm sorry, your highness" Therese gulped, finally having apologized, gripping the corners of the table, looking down her book. She couldn't meet the princess' gaze.

"You're in love with him" Mary stated. Therese nodded, not trusting her voice. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Him or anyone for that matter." She laughed quietly. Shy, Therese looked at her. "Do you...?" She couldn't even finish the question. Mary looked baffled, then shook her head. "No. I will love my future husband, a nobleman or even a prince. I shouldn't fancy someone else" A genuine smile formed on her face. "Don't look so pitying, my father will not chose just anyone. He will be someone worthy of being by my side, a fitting king for my people. I wouldn't have it any other way"

Therese could sense the truth it that statement. Princess Mary firmly believed in them, believed she would love her husband just as he would love her people. She would love him for it. She was simply that sort of woman. "There's truly no fault with her highness" she mumbled. The princess heard her. "I must give my all to my people. But how can I give them flaws I might have? It wouldn't be becoming." Words the princess left Therese to ponder as the room filled with other students, followed by their new teacher. Soon after, the lecture began.

* * *

I love the game even if I don't have much time to play


End file.
